For Your Eyes Only
by Dany-V10
Summary: Kitty's been away for a long time amd Marley misses her. Then her friends surprise her on her birthday.


It had been almost six months since the last time she saw Kitty. It was supposed to be a few weeks but then more work came and she barely spoke to her, always too busy. Also, it didn't help that they were in different time zones.

Marley entered the karaoke bar and quickly spotted her friends on a table. She walked to them and everyone greeted her with a smile.

"Hey birthday girl!" Unique gave her a hug.

"Hey." She said weakly. She wasn't in the mood for a bar because she had to spend her birthday without her girlfriend, she missed her like crazy. It was the first time they spent so long apart from each other, her trips only had taken two days or a week, but never a month.

"Come on, cheer up! It's your birthday!" Jake tried but it was no use.

"I don't feel like celebrating. I didn't wanna come here in the first place." Marley told them, looking down.

"At least have a drink." Ryder said, giving her a glass of god knows what.

"No thanks, I'm good." She rejected the drink and left it on the table. They all shared a look and the boys nodded at Unique.

"Well, there is a present that I think will make you happy." Unique said smirking. Marley looked confused, but then the soft sound of a piano playing brought her attention to the stage and she couldn't believe what she saw. Her girlfriend was playing the piano softly and looking at her with a smile. She looked at her friends and they just smiled at her.

 _If I could fly, I'd be coming right back home to you_

 _I think I might give up everything, just ask me to_

 _Pay attention, I hope that you listen cause I let my guard down_

 _Right now I'm completely defenceless_

 _For your eyes only, I'll show you my heart_

 _For when you're lonely and forget who you are_

 _I'm missing half of me when we're apart_

 _Now you know me, for your eyes only, for your eyes only_

They stared into each other's eyes while Kitty sang to her. She couldn't believe she was here, with her, singing to her. A few tears had escaped her eyes without being able to stop them, there were so much emotions that she kept to herself. But now, Kitty was in the same room as her and she couldn't help but cry. She smiled at her girlfriend, and Kitty understood that she was crying because she was happy. More tears escaped her eyes and she wiped them with her hand.

 _Pay attention, I hope that you listen cause I let my guard down_

 _Right now I'm completely defenceless_

 _For your eyes only, I'll show you my heart_

 _For when you're lonely and forget who you are_

 _I'm missing half of me when we're apart_

 _Now you know me, for your eyes only, for your eyes only_

Someone had taken the place of Kitty and she was now walking towards Marley with the microphone. Everyone's eyes were on them, but they just saw each other, not caring about the world.

 _For your eyes only, I'll show you my heart_

 _For when you're lonely and forget who you are_

 _I'm missing half of me when we're apart_

 _Now you know me, for your eyes only_

Kitty was now in front of her, singing softly. She grabbed her hand and they looked deeply into their eyes.

 _For your eyes only, I'll show you my heart_

 _For when you're lonely and forget who you are_

 _I'm missing half of me when we're apart_

 _Now you know me, for your eyes only_

 _For your eyes only_

 _For your eyes only_

Marley couldn't take it anymore, as soon as Kitty finished the song she kissed her like her life depended on it. Kitty wrapped her arms around her waist and she moved her hands around the blonde's neck, pulling her closer. When they broke apart, they hugged, Marley buried her head in her neck and grappled her arms tightly, scared to let go. Scared to break apart and find out that it was all a dream.

"Happy birthday, Mar." Kitty whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Kit-Kat." Marley mumbled, making Kitty smile.

"I love you too, you have no idea how much."

They broke their embrace, Marley stayed with an arm wrapped around her waist and her head resting on her shoulder. Their friends smiled at them. All of them had fun the rest of the night, drinking and laughing. And never for a second Marley let go of Kitty. When they returned home, they couldn't hold on any longer. They ended up in bed, making up for the lost time, showing just how much they loved each other.

The next morning, they woke up on each other's arms, between the sheets of Marley's bed. Marley's head was leaning on Kitty's chest while the blonde's arm was wrapped around her protectively.

Marley moved her head to be face to face with her girlfriend, who was awake and was looking at her.

"Good morning, my love." Kitty whispered softly, making Marley blush.

"I love it when you call me that." Marley said.

"I know." Kitty smiled. Marley pulled her closer, if it was even possible, looking at her with adoringly. She leaned to kiss her on the lips slowly, enjoying the moment they were needing for six months. The pulled apart and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I missed you so much." Marley said. Kitty caressed her cheek gently.

"I missed you too." They kissed again softly. "I have good news. I won't have to go away anymore."

Marley sat up and looked at her wide eyed. "What? Are you serious?" She said excitedly.

"Yes, during the trip I had a meeting with my boss, he told me that he was moving there so he needed someone to run the business from here. He offered me the job, and I took it." Kitty told her grinning.

"And you won't go away anymore?" Marley asked.

"Nope." Kitty answered with a grin.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise you, I won't leave you ever again. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Kitty stroke Marley's hair slowly. The embraced each other again, Kitty leaning against the pillow and Marley leaning into Kitty's chest.

"I love you." Marley whispered with her eyes closed.

Kitty gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you too."


End file.
